


Dulce o Sombra | Especial

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13





	Dulce o Sombra | Especial

"    .  
        °        .         ✦        .                     
  ✭   ✧       "                .    ✭.  
   ✦       .        °  
`   ✺ .  ★ .   .       ✦        .   

Es el día, el día en que los monstruos, digo niños salen a pedir dulces o hacer travesuras, van a casas embrujadas que se yo. Pero nos concentraremos en cinco bellos patitos.

Hay uno disfrazado de súper héroe de color rojo con detalles blancos, como la mascara y el cinturón donde tiene una pistola de gancho de juguete, creo. El otro va disfrazado de pirata el traje es de color azul marino con sombrero azul oscuro y una espada de juguete, creo. Otro lleva un disfraz de lobo. Un pato hembra - que es más pequeña que la otra - lleva un traje de ninja. Y la mayor entre los chicos lleva una camisa color verde menta, encima de esa una camisa color gris con rayas negras, zapatos verdes y unos cuantos collares, entre ellos un talismán sumerio.

–Muy bien ahora ¿a donde vamos? – Pregunto el de disfraz de lobo, Luis.

–Pues a casa ¿no? – dijo el de disfraz de súper héroe, Hugo.

–¿Y luego, marinero? – Pregunto el pirata, Paco.

–A dormir – respondió Hugo.

– ¿Y si miramos una película de terror? – Pregunto la ninja, Rosita – Como el despertar de las sombras – dijo en un tono tenebroso.

–O... Podemos ir a la mansión embrujada – dijo la que estaba disfrazada de hechicera, Lena, pasando los brazos por los hombros de los menores– después de todo es halloween. 

–No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Hugo – el tío Donald fue muy claro...

– Una carrera hasta la mansión embrujada – dijo Paco, empezando a correr y todos lo siguieron.

–¡Oye, eso no es justo! – grito Luis.

Luego de eso todos llegaron a la "mansión" embrujada, donde fueron recibidos por una pajarita disfrazada de vampiro.

–¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Dracula, donde todas tus pesadillas se hacen realidad! – dijo imitando el acento del conde Dracula.

– Hola, Briselle – dijeron dos de los trillizos, ya que Hugo estaba muy atrás.

–Hi, friends, ¿Como están mis trillizos favoritos?

–¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Rosita.

–¿eh? So... Esta es la Rosita de la que hablaban ¿no? – pregunto Briselle a los trillizos – Pero ustedes no vinieron hablar ¿cierto? – pregunto Briselle a lo cual los niños asintieron – 20 dolares.

– Y no puedes bajarle el precio, por unos viejos amigos – dijo Luis.

–No, negocios antes que amigos – dijo Briselle – A no ser que digan las palabras magicas – dijo

– ¿Por favor? – dijeron Hugo, Paco y Rosita al mismo tiempo.

–No, pero presiento que su amiga lo sabe – dijo señalando a Lena – y tambien Luis – termino señalando a Luis – si las dicen, pasan gratis.

– oooh... Saben que mejor nos vamos a ver esa película, suena muy divertida ¿no es cierto, Luis? – Pregunto Lena, dándole un codazo a Luis.

–Luis ama a Lena y Lena ama a Luis, y Briselle Bluecake es la mejor del mundo – dijo Luis en tono medio bajo, pero suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, pero no entendieran por la velocidad que lo dijo.

– Vale pueden pasar – dijo abriendo las puertas.

–Oye, esto esta vacío – dijo Luis.

–Exacto – dijo Briselle agarrando unos cascos – ponganselos – dijo entregándole uno a cada uno.

Los chicos se los pusieron, y Briselle los conecto a una maquina. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Lena se despertó en un lugar oscuro, completamente.

–¡Hola! – grito – ¡Rosita! ¡Chicos! ¡Alguien! – Y nadie contesto, ni su propia voz, ni un solo respiro, nada.

Yo: Pagarán, pagarán

Lena siguió caminando, hasta que se topo con una silueta la cual le parecía familiar.

Yo: Soy el karma y empecé a cobrar

–¡Me mentiste! ¡Creí que eras mejor amiga! – dijo la silueta.

Cambia de ser, muestra tu fragilidad~  
Es la mejor forma de engañar

– ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Lena

Yo soy real, Tomare control por fin

– ¿Enserio seguirás con la farsa? – dijo otra silueta que salia desde la sombras junto con otras dos.

Solo muestra un poco,

– Aceptalo Lena lo sabemos – dijo la silueta que estaba al lado derecho de la segunda silueta

Solo un poco de ti.

– Termina la farsa y vete de aqui – dijo la cuarta silueta.

¿A quien miento? se te da bien hacer ese papelito de buenazo

– Yo jamas les he... Mentido

Sin embargo ¿te digo la verdad? Tengo poder de sobra para controlarte.

De pronto una luz ilumino solo a Lena, y una sombra tomo forma.

y lo haría, pero... ¿que tal si colaboras? ¿eh?

–Traeme esa moneda de diez centavos – dijo la sombra

Dicho esto

–¡No, tía Magica! – dijo Lena, entonces Magica comenzó a poseer a Lena...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
¡HAZ EL MUNDO ARDER!

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Entonces ¿tu duermes tranquilo? ¿Como eres capaz de ser así?

–Lena – dice una voz

–Lena – dice otra voz

–¡Lena, despierta! – dice otra voz moviéndola.

– ¡Paco! – dicen tres patitos.

–¿Que? ¿Que paso? – pregunta Lena, que estaba acostada en el sofá de la mansión Mcpato.

–Nada, solo debíamos despertarte AMABLEMENTE, y decirte que hay panqueques para desayunar – dijo Hugo – ¿porque? ¿paso algo?

–No nada – respondio – pero no habíamos ido a una casa embrujada – dijo señalando alrededor, que estaba lleno de palomitas de maíz y latas de soda.

– No, tu misma dijiste que nos regresaramos ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto Luis.

–Oh, sí ya lo recuerdo... Que mala memoria la mía – respondió, se levanto – entonces, ¿no vamos a desayunar?


End file.
